Words of War (Warzone: Frontlines Reveal Trailer)
Edited The screen is black. The logo of Crystal Perfection appears on screen, after which it incirates and scorches away. A long shot goes over a landscape. After a few seconds, it reveals four graves with M1 Garand’s and a single Karabiner marking their graves. The screen cuts to a young American soldier in the middle of a forest fire, kneeling on one knee clasping a set of bloodied dog-tags while another soldier stands above him. Voice: 'Words couldn't prepare us... On the shores of Normandy, a young soldier is lying on the ground in agony. He is screaming as a medic tries to put his intestines back into his body. The medic appears to be calm and composed as bullets and shrapnel fly past his head. '''Voice: '...for what we were going to see... A platoon of Werchmacht soldiers are running away from an M1 Abrams tank, they're mowed down by the mounted .50, only one survives the brutal attack. The injured soldier crawls forward only to be crushed to death by the tank. 'Voice: '...for what we were going to do... A group of Red Army soldiers march towards something in the distance, as they continue forward, the expression on their faces changes from determination to dread as they witness the horrors of a concetration camp. Upon reaching the gates, one by one the malnourished and frail survivors appear from hiding, the sight of the soviet soldiers brings most of them to tears as they approach them with open arms and hug some of the soldiers. A close up of the embracing soldier reveals unlying shock and anger. 'Voice: '...for what has been done... A close up of the first soldier's face is shown once more, this time he looks very angry and vengeful. 'Voice: '... and for what will happen... The soldier is promtly executed and the screen cuts to black. In rapid succession, fiery words flash on screen: Horror, Bravery, Fear, Misery, Hope, Respect, Brutality. The last word, Betrayal, remains idle for a few seconds. The screen fades out and a quote appears on screen: ''"Words can simply not describe the experiences and emotions which everyday men and women faced throughout the war, these are first hand accounts of their stories."' Full reveal xx/xx/xxxx appears on-screen. Original A young American soldier is shown kneeling on one knee clasping a set of bloodied dog-tags, a Wehrmacht soldier stands above him, his actions out of view. A close-up of the American soldiers face shows tears welling in his eyes, a single tear trickles down his dirty face. A long shot reveals four graves with M1 Garand’s and a single Karabiner marking their graves, the Wehrmacht soldier pays his respects as well. The screen cuts to black and the words "Respect" appear in the middle of the screen. A group of Red Army soldiers march towards something in the distance, as they continue forward, the expression on their faces changes from determination to dread as they witness the horrors of Auschwitz. Upon reaching the gates, one by one the malnourished and frail survivors appear from hiding, the sight of the soviet soldiers brings most of them to tears as they approach them with open arms and hug some of the soldiers. A close up of the embracing soldier reveals unlying shock and anger. The screen cuts to black and the words "Horror" appear in the middle of the screen. On the shores of Normandy, a young soldier is lying on the ground in agony. He is screaming as a medic tries to put his intestines back into his body. The medic appears to be calm and composed as bullets and shrapnel fly past his head. The screen cuts to black and the words "Bravery" appear in the middle of the screen. A platoon of Werchmacht soldiers are running away from an M1 Abrams tank, they're mowed down by the mounted .50, only one survives the brutal attack. The injured soldier crawls forward only to be crushed to death by the tank. The screen cuts to black and the words "Brutality" appear in the middle of the screen. A close up of the first soldiers face is shown once more, this time from the front. Words such as fear, brotherhood, honor as well as many others appear on the screen in rapid succession, followed by the word "Betrayal". The soldier is promtly executed and the screen cuts to black. "Words can simply not describe the experiences and emotions which everyday men and women faced throughout the war, these are first hand accounts of their stories. The games title appears on the screen before ending.